dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Victoria Song
Perfil *'Nombre:' 빅토리아 송 / Victoria Song *'Nombre real:' 宋茜 / Song Qian *'Apodos:' Miss Elastic, Pororia, Qiannie, Vic omma, Barbie Kung Fu, Queentoria, Queen of China *'Profesión:' Cantante, Bailarina, Actriz, Modelo, MC *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Qingdao, China *'Estatura:' 168 cm *'Peso:' 53 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Acuario *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Conejo *'Familia: '''Padres *'Agencia:' Song Qian Studio Biografía Victoria Song nació en Qingdao, China. A la edad de once años se mudó a la capital del país, al ser admitida para estudiar en la prestigiosa Academia de Danza de Beijing y se especializó en danza tradicional y étnica China. Victoria fue descubierta en un concurso de danza en Septiembre de 2007 en Beijing por unos cazatalentos de SM Entertainment, donde pasó la audición inmediatamente y comenzó a prepararse en actuación, modelaje, canto, baile, entre otras cosas en Corea del Sur. El 05 de septiembre de 2019 anunció, por medio de su cuenta personal de Weibo, que después de 10 años, su contrato con SM había llegado a su fin. Dramas *Hacker (TBA) *August Not The End (TBA) *Love in Shanghai (iQiyi, 2020) *Find Yourself (Hunan TV, 2020) *Being Lonely in Love (Jiangsu TV, 2019) *His Excellency's First Love (Tencent TV/Mango TV, 2018) *The Chronicles of Town Called Jian (LeEco, 2018) *A Life Time Love (Dragon TV, 2017) *Ice Fantasy: Destiny (QQ Tencent, 2017) ''cameo *Ice Fantasy (Hunan TV, 2016) *Beautiful Secret (Hunan TV, 2016) *When Love Walked in (GTV, 2012) Temas para Dramas *''Li Luo Song'' tema para Ice Fantasy (2016) *''Dear Child tema para Beautiful Secret (2015) *''Star Star Tears tema para Beautiful Secret (2015) Películas *Legend of the Ancient Sword (2018) *Wished (2017) *City of Rock (2017) *My Best Friend's Wedding (2016) *My Sassy Girl 2 (2016) *SMTOWN The Stage (2015) *I AM (2012) *SMTOWN Live in Tokyo Special Edition (2012) Temas para Películas *''I Belive'' tema para My Sassy Girl 2 (2016) *''Jiu Long Jue tema para Zhe Tian 3D Mobile Game (2016) *''Tao Hua Yuan ''tema para Tao Hua Yuan Ji 2 Online Game (2016) Programas de TV *The Next Top Bang (2018, mentor) *Hot Blood Dance Crew (2018, mentor) *Up Idol Season 2 (Hunan TV, 2017) *Beat The Champions (2017) *Ace VS Ace (Zhejiang TV, 2017) *Happy Camp (Hunan TV 25/03/17) *Tmall Beauty Awards (28/02/17) *Iqiyi Gala Night (03.12.16) *Tmall 11.11 Gala (10.11.16) *Noonas Over Flowers (2015, versión china) *Ding Ge Long Dong Qiang (2014) *SBS ‘Clenched Fist Chef’ (2014) *Ultimate Group (2014, como MC) *Jessica & Krystal (Invitada junto a Luna) *KBS "A Song For You" (20.07.14, junto a Amber y Luna) *Music Core (05.07.14, como MC especial) *14th Top Chinese Music Award (13.04.14, como MC) *Glitter (KBS, 2013, con Kim So Eun, como MC) *Go! F(x) (Mnet, 2013) *HunanTV Happy Camp (17.08.13, como MC invitada) *Family's Dignity Full House (16.08.13) *HBTV Superstar China (21.07.13, Ep 3, como juez invitada) *The Voice Korea 2 (31.05.13) *Amazing F(x) (MBC, 2013) *Blind Test 180 (05.03.13) *Funny or Die (con Anna Kendrick)(2013) '' *Top Magic Show (16.08.12, junto a Amber, Luna yKrystal) *Idol Star Olympics (26.07.12, junto a Amber y Luna) *Strong Heart (17.07.12 y 24.07.12) *Yoo SeYoon's Art Video (17.07.12, junto a Amber, Luna yKrystal) *Weekly Idol (11.07.12, junto a Amber, Luna y Krystal) *Radio Star (11.07.12) *Come to Play (09.07.12) *Beatles Code 2 (03.07.12, junto a Amber Liu, Luna yKrystal) *Mnet 20's Choice (28.06.12, como MC, junto a Luna y Krystal) *Hello (25.06.12, junto a Amber, Luna y Krystal) *100 Million Quiz Show (15.06.12, junto a Luna) *KangTa's Pasta E Basta (17.05.12) *The Voice of Korea (04.05.12, junto aKrystal) *The Best Couple (24.11.11 y 01.12.11) *The Best Couple (05,12,19,10,11, junto a Amber Liu) *Happy Together (29.09.11) *Star Couple Challenge (12.09.11) *OBS News (02.08.11, junto a Amber Liu y Krystal) *Idol Brain Collision (03.02.11, junto a Luna, Sulli y Krystal) *Star Couple Challenge (03.02.11, junto a Sulli) *Star King (2010- E284 - Presente) *MBC Entertainment Awards (29.12.10) *Night Star (19.12.10) *Strong Heart (14.12.10 y 21.12.10) *Let's Go Dream Team! (14.11.10, junto aKrystal) *Love Chaser (30.09.10) *7-Day Miracle (02.09.10, junto a Luna, Sulli y Krystal) *Running Man (SBS, 20.08.10) Ep. 8 *We Got Married (MBC, 19.06.10 - 17.09.11, con Nichkhun) *Invincible Youth (KBS, 18.06.10 - 24.12.10) *F(x) Koala (MBC, 2010) *Hello f(x) (YStar, 2010 Vídeos Musicales *Not Alone - Zhang Li Yin (2014) *Agape - Zhang Li Yin (2014) *Mr. Simple (3D LG Version) - Super Junior (2012) *Blind - The TRAX (2011) *Let You Go - The TRAX (2010) *Breaka Shaka - Kang Ta (2010) *U (Version China) - Super Junior M (2009) *Mirotic - TVXQ (DBSK) (2008) *Replay - SHINee (2008) *Any Dream (Samsung Anycall) - Rain (2008) *Eternity - Kang Ta (2008) *In My Heart Someday - Kang Ta (2008) Anuncios *Tempo (2018) *COCO CRUSH (2018) *MIU MIU (2018) *Reebok Classic (2018) *Glico Pejoy (2017-2018) *Syoss (2017, champú) *Olay (2016-2018) *LOEWE (2016-2018) *Haibao.cn (2016) *遮天3D (2016, mobile game) *Pink Ribbon Campaign (2016) *Chanel N°5 (2016) *桃花源记2 (The Legend of Shangri La 2/The Tale of Peach Blossom Spring 2) (2016) *DELL (2016) *Nike (2016) *SK-II (2015) *Coach (2015) *Tencent Live Music (2015) *Adidas (2015) *Baskin Robbins (2015, con f(x) menos Sulli) *TonyMoly (2013-2014, con Super Junior M) *Shilla Duty Free (2013-2014, con TVXQ) *Center Pole (2013, con Won Bin) *Spao (2012, Super Junior) *IPKN Cosmetics (2011-2013) *Caribbean Bay (2011, con 2PM) *Smoothie King Drink (2011, con Sulli) *Estee Lauder's Pure Colour, Lipstick (2011) *Cafe Real/Jardin Coffe (2011) *Calvin Klein Jeans (2010, con Sulli y Krystal) *Infinitely Yours Seoul (2008, con TVXQ y Super Junior) *Samsung LCD TV (2008) *Samsung Anycall (Any Dream) (2008, con Bi Rain) *Spris Winter (2008, con Lee Jun Ki) *Smart S Line School Uniforms (2008, con SHINee) *SoCool Discografía 'Mini Álbum' 'Single' 'Single Promocional' Colaboraciones *Loving You - Zhou Mi (2014) Conciertos y Festivales Participativos *SMTOWN Live World Tour IV In Taiwan (22.03.2015) *SMTOWN Live World Tour IV In Seoul (15.08.2014) *SMTOWN LIVE WORLD TOUR IV in TOKYO (4-5.10.2014) *SMTOWN LIVE WORLD TOUR IV in SHANGHAI (18.10.2014) Premios *'2019 Weibo Night ''Aw'''ards': Weibo Annual Popular Artist Award ' *'2019 Toutiao Annual Awards: Most Anticipated Actress Of The Year *'2019' 'China 'TV Drama Awards: Actriz en ascenso del año *'2019 Fashion Idol Icon Awards:' Tencent Video All-Stars *'2019 Weibo Night Awards: '''Popular Actress Award * '''2017 Sina’s Weibo Awards Night:' Breakthrough Actor Award * 2017 7th China National Drama Awards: Popular Actress Award (Ice Fantasy) * 2016 Mobile Video Festival: Broadcast's Influential Figure Award * 2016 Weibo Fan Festival: Celebrity of the Year * 2016 Fashion Galaxy Jumei Award Ceremony: All-Rounded Goddess Award * 2016 iQiyi All-Star Carnival: Most Popular Actress (Ice Fantasy) * 2016 Weibo Powerstar Award Ceremony: Mainland Most Popular Actress * 2016 The LeEco Night: Actor with the Most Potential * 2015 Sohu Fashion Awards: Popular Female Celebrity Award * 2015 Popular Female Celebrity Award: Asia Popularity Award * 2014 Goddess of Asia Awards: Goddess of Asia * 2014 14th Top Chinese Music Awards: Weibo Popularity Award * 2012 4th China National Drama Awards: Best New Actress (When Love Walked In) * 2010 MBC Entertainment Awards: Popularity Award (We Got Married) * 2007 Beijing Dance Competition: Second Prize (花腰新娘) * 2007 Beijing Dance Competition: Prize (畫聆) Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop:' F(x). **'Posición:' Líder, Bailarina y Vocalista. ***'Tipo de voz: '''Soprano lírica *'Grupo Proyecto:' **SM Town Orquesta *'Educación:' **Academia de Danza de Beijing. *'Idiomas:' Chino (lengua materna), Coreano (Fluido), Inglés (Intermedio), Japonés (Básico). *'Etnia:' Han. *'Casting: 2007 Beijing, China SM Casting System. *'Hobbies: '''Le gusta cocinar, modificar su ropa, tejer, ir de compras, es buena en danza tradicional China, Jazz y posee una gran elasticidad. *'Color favorito: Negro. *'Ídolos:' Faye Wong, Zhang Zi Yi. * Antes de debutar, Victoria fue presentada al público a través de varias apariciones en videos musicales y comerciales; su primera aparición es en el comercial de Spris''con Lee Joon Gi a principios de 2008. * Su nombre verdadero es Song Qian. El '''CEO' de la agencia quería buscarle un nombre artístico, decía que ella podría triunfar en el futuro por ser bonita y talentosa, por tal motivo la nombró Victoria. *Fue entrenada en baile por Rain. Como ella aún no dominaba el coreano, utilizaban un traductor. *En 2008, Victoria y Super Junior M participaron en una campaña para atletas chinos durante los Juegos Olímpicos de Verano de Beijing 2008. *Aprendió coreano leyendo cuentos de "Pororo", de ahí viene su apodo Pororia. *Fue elegida como una de las 50 personas más bellas del mundo por el portal chino Sohu. *En 2010 al 2011, Fue pareja de Nichkhun de 2PM en We Got Married, siendo una de las parejas más famosas y queridas por el público, con mayor capítulos al aire (64 episodios). *Fue seleccionada como modelo de "Caribbean Bay" 2011 junto a los miembros de 2PM. *Para celebrar el cumpleaños de Victoria, sus fans realizaron un proyecto de caridad. Donaron útiles escolares y libros a una escuela de niños de bajos recursos a su nombre. *El 4 de diciembre de 2012, Victoria lanzó un libro titulado "Victoria's Hong-Ma" donde incluyó sus experiencias durante su viaje a Hong Kong y Macao. *En el concierto de SM en Taiwan, Victoria junto con Zhou Mi (Super Junior M) cantaron "Today you are going to marryme". *Kang Ta confesó que quería conquistar a Victoria apenas salió del servicio militar, pero al ver que muchos chicos ya estaban intentándolo, se rindió. * El 21 de diciembre del 2014 Victoria donó en su totalidad lo recaudado de su bazar que realizó en el SM Town Coex Artium a la UNICEF. * En 2015, Victoria abre una agencia llamada 'Song Qian Studio' para sus actividades en chino en solitario. * Hacia fines de 2014, Victoria abrió un mercado de pulgas donde vendió sus artículos personales para caridad. Donó todas las ganancias a UNICEF el 31 de diciembre. * En abril de 2015, ella y otros miembros del elenco de Beautiful Secret lanzaron "Beautiful Childhood Secret" para promover la conciencia de los niños con discapacidades auditivas. Los miembros y el equipo ordenaron libros de fotos personalizados para los niños discapacitados. En el mismo mes, Victoria también subastó una muñeca hecha a mano, llamada "Song Song", en el sitio de la subasta de caridad de UNICEF y en junio, participó en el proyecto de la pulsera de caridad de UNICEF "Help Nepal Children". * El 13 de marzo, lanzó la canción Roof on Fire junto con su video musical. La canción sirve como un prelanzamiento de su próximo álbum, Victoria, que anunció por primera vez en mayo de 2017. * Se rumoreó que estuvo en una relación con Yang Yang pero todo fue desmentido por las agencias de ambos. *Es la miembro favorita de f(x) del actor Julien Kang, Chun Myung Hoonde NRG, Seo In Guk, Lee Hong Ki y Choi Jong Hun de FT Island, y admirada por Lee Ki Kwang de BEAST. *En 2017, Victoria fue hospitalizada por exceso de trabajo, mientras filmaba el drama de fantasy romance His Excellency's First Love. Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *Baidu baike *Instagram *Weibo Galería Victoria Song 01.png Victoria Song 02.jpg Victoria Song 03.jpg Victoria Song 05.jpg Victoria Song 04.jpg Victoria Song6.jpg Victoria Song7.jpg Victoria Song8.jpg Videografía Victoria Song - Roof on Fire|Roof on Fire Categoría:CCantante Categoría:CModelo Categoría:CSolista2018 Categoría:CActriz Categoría:CBailarina Categoría:CMC Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KMC